Accepting The Past
by httydhiccstridrtte
Summary: Modern AU. Astrid didn't have the best of lives. Being put into, and eventually being aged out of, the system wasn't fun. People had their own opinions on foster kids. And more often than not, they were negative, so she kept it to herself. She had a stable life that she was perfectly fine with, enter Hiccup Haddock. Now Astrid must learn to accept her past, so she can have a future
1. Coffee Snob

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

"Wha- Ah- Oof!"

That was the noise Astrid Hofferson made as her alarm scared her out of her bed. Sometimes she was lucky, and the alarm would simply wake her up. Then there were days like this where the alarn would cause her to faceplant her carpet. Astrid didn't mind too much, the thud of the floor was the last push to wake her up properly.

"Oh for the love of Thor..." she muttered angrily, silencing the awful alarm.

From then on it was her normal morning routine. She had a shower and got dressed into her first uniform for the day, a waitress outfit for the local coffee shop.

Except she'd completely forgot about the customer that spilt coffee all over her uniform yesterday. She'd promised herself she would wash it but she had to take the night shift at the bar and obviously that went on way later than she intended. She didn't even get back to her flat until 3am and at that point she was way too tired to do anything. Astrid crashed onto her bed, dirty uniform completely slipping her mind.

... Until now, that is. Realistically, it wasn't the end of the world. Astrid had a spare uniform, it was just a little small. Not in an explicit way or anything, it was just a little tighter and slowed her down a tiny bit. She groaned inwardly, as much as she hated it, she could survive one day in that uniform. Now the issue was actually finding the uniform.

Clothes went flying around her tiny bedroom like a tornado as she frantically searched for the worn out dress. Astrid was usually pretty good with keeping all clothes clean, she rarely needed her spares. Eventually she found it curled up in a ball in the corner of her closet. Hurriedly she threw the outfit on and left her flat...

... Only to run straight back because not only had she forgotten her phone and headphones, she didn't lock the front door. Oh, and she forgot breakfast but that didn't bother her as much, throughout out her childhood she'd seen plenty of days without breakfast, without food in general. That, however, was another story.

Astrid ran to her bike and had to refrain from screaming in anger when she noticed the cycle had a flat. Again, not a huge life ending issue, but in that moment, to her it felt like it was pretty damn close.

And so she ran, and ran, and ran. She was already running late and she'd promised her boss that she'd try not to be late this week. It was only Monday and already that promise was out the window. Out of breath and exhausted, Astrid entered the quaint coffee shop.

"Astrid..." Her boss frowned upon her arrival.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" she apologized automatically "It was an accident, really, it's just my uniform-"

"I don't need your excuses Astrid"

"But it's not an excuse, it's a reason, you see my uniform-"

"I don't care. You can take the Sunday morning shift to make up for it"

Astrid screamed internally. Sundays were fairly busy for her without an extra load of work. She at least had the mornings off. It was the one of the only times in the week when she didn't have any work, the only time she had to herself, and now she didn't even have that.

Still, she couldn't figure out why she was getting _so _upset. She'd done the Sunday morning shift before, obviously she hadn't been happy about it, but she hadn't been this angry either. Not to the point where she just wanted to yell and scream and cry all at the same time. She couldn't figure out why were emotions were so imbalanced-

"Astrid did you take your pill this morning?"

That would be why. She left her pills in the kitchen. No wonder she was so snappy today.

"No, I was in a rush this morning, I didn't get time" Astrid denied, putting on her apron "But I don't need them, that doctor is insane"

"Ast-"

"I'm fine. If things get out of hand I'll find a way to control it" she said somewhat stiffly.

She knew what happened when she didn't take her meds, things could get... Dark. It was a place she didn't like being in. And to some extent those stupid pills did help a little, but just barely. Astrid knew her own feelings, she didn't care what those doctors said, she was not _depressed_.

"Just be careful, yeah?" Atali smiled gently.

Astrid returned the gesture, but with a little less of a spark in her eye than usual "I always am"

Atali had become a close friend of Astrid's in the past year or two. Of course, she'd had friends in the system but every friend she really got close to always found their happy endings with other families. The only two friends she still had from the system were busy with their families and getting on with their lives. All she ever got was being moved around, a lot. Ever since the age of 12, impermanence had become an ironic part of her routine. Still, this had been her new start, and with new starts came new people. Atali had been one them, and really made Astrid feel welcome during her first days. It also helped that they both worked at the same orphanage as well. The two became close quite quick, sharing many interests and values. It was nice having a stable friend. Although Astrid didn't count on that lasting, she knew friendships could always be temporary.

"Hey, you free tonight?"

The young girl frowned in response "I wish"

"Ah of course, which job tonight?"

"Just tonight? Bar tender" she rolled her eyes "My favourite"

"Oh it's not that bad"

"Of course it's not, I absolutely love having to deal with drunks of all ages, young, middle aged, even a few old drunks. Hard to figure out which kind is my favourite. They're all loud, annoying and can't string together coherent sentences to save their lives. Love it" the sarcasm tumbled out of her mouth word after word.

Atali just laughed in response "What time does your shift start?"

"Ten, I think"

"So you have tons of time to rest until then!"

"Except I don't" she pointed out frowning "I'm here until twelve, I have half an hour for lunch, then from twelve thirty to four I'm waitressing, I have twenty minutes to get to the orphanage and then I'm there until six thirty. The pet shelter is from seven until nine thirty and then it's the bar"

"I don't understand how you do it" her friend shook her head incredulously.

"I don't have a choice" her smile became sadder "Unless I want to live on the streets"

"I still don't get why you don't just get a roommate"

"Roommates just complicate things" she rolled her eyes "Trust me, I've tried. Too lazy, too sloppy, too unreliable"

"Or maybe you just like living alone?" Atali asked knowingly.

"There's nothing wrong with that" Astrid defended

"Astrid you're working five jobs and-"

"And I've never given in my rent late. It's tiring but it's working''

"But will it work for the rest of your life?"

"Who cares about the rest of my life? I'm only eighteen and it's working for now. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I'm fine"

Atali shot her a worried look "If you say so" she simply shook her head "Hey, do me a favour and take the counter"

"Ugh" the blonde groaned "Monday morning counter is the worst. Having to pretend to be all cheery and act like you don't absolutely hate life in front people who feel just about as tired and awful as you do"

"Come on, you were late, you know the rules" the boss spoke from behind them.

"I'm on it" Astrid replied through gritted teeth.

She really didn't like this new manager. He didn't know them the way the old manager did. This one was ruder, he felt he could treat people as he pleased, with little to no regard of their emotions.

With a scowl planted on her face, she threw on an apron and went to the counter. The little bell rang and a young auburn haired man with sparkling green eyes strolled in.

"Finally!" he exclaimed optimistically "A place that will make a decent cup of coffee that I can actually drink!"

_'Oh gods' _she thought _'Here we go. 'Coffee he can actually drink. Must be one of those jerks with the annoying coffee orders that nobody can make. No this and no that with this on top and hold that. Why the little...'_

"Coffee snob" she sneered under her breath

"E-excuse me?"

She was fully ready to show this snob her scowl (screw the rules). However upon seeing his confused, and slightly hurt, face she changed her mind. Up close, he didn't look like that much of a douche. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Sorry" she grimaced apologetically "I didn't mean that, rough morning"

"Eh it's okay, it's a Monday, gets to all of us" he dismissed, smiling.

His willingness to forgive her poor word choice from before made her feel even more guilty. This stranger was actually being kind to her and she had, albeit accidentally, been kind of a bitch.

"Well it hasn't seemed to have gotten to you" she pointed out, grabbing her notepad and a pencil "Any reason for the good mood?"

"Just excited about the coffee" the stranger grinned.

"Which you can drink as soon as you give me your order" she held up the notepad.

"R-right! Of course! Can't make coffee without the order!" he laughed akwardly, something Astrid couldn't help but find endearing.

"Which is...?" she trailed off, trying to get him to realize that he still hadn't given her the order yet.

His eyes widened ever so slightly as it finally hit him "Oh yeah! Sorry! Just a latte is fine"

She raised an eyebrow as she went to make his order "That isn't complicated. What was all that stuff about coffee you 'actually' drink?"

"Yeeaah, that probably sounded weird" she looked over her shoulder to see him rubbing his neck and blushing with, what she could only assume was, embarrassment "It's just, there's no good coffee shops on campus"

"You're a Berk U student?"

He nodded "You go there too?"

"No, university's not for me" she shrugged.

That was a lie. Going to university was a big dream of hers. She liked how university gave students some freedom. In university there was no constant move arounds. Just one dorm that was yours for an entire year. Unfortunately for her, some dreams were just meant to just be dreams. Life and expenses seemed to get in the way of her dream of education. She didn't mind too much though, at least her life gave her some (strained) freedom.

"So anyways, what's so awful about your campus coffee?" she began making his lattee.

"Well for one thing all the people that work there are just hungover freshers" he paused "Actually, now that I think about it, two of my best friends work in one of those coffee shops"

Astrid couldn't stop herself from giggling, which was very strange for her. Astrid never giggled. Quickly, she snapped herself out of it.

"I'm gonna need your name to put on the cup" she finished up the order.

"Yeah of course, my name is... _Hidbsjhs_"

She blinked a few times "Huh?"

"I said my name is..._ Heiehhe"_

"You're gonna have to speak up there buddy"

His blush deepened "Fine. My name is... Hiccup"

Astrid surpressed her laughter. It had clearly taken a lot of courage for him to actually tell her his name, to laugh would be cruel.

Instead she grinned "I mean, you totally could've lied about your name just now, it's not like I would have known. I appreciate the honesty"

"Damn it! Why didn't I think of that?" Hiccup muttered.

"Oh relax. I prefer unique names anyways" she scribbled the name down and handed him the cup "So you on your way to a lecture or something?"

"Yup. My first one actually, and I heard the professor is pretty boring so I'm counting on the coffee to save me. It starts in-" he looked at his watch as panic struck his face "Fifteen minutes. Oh gods, I'm gonna have to run to the lecture"

The blonde barista laughed a little more "Good luck doing that with scaulding hot coffee"

"I'll make it work" he hastily slapped a five pound note in her hand "Keep the change. Thanks-" the now semi-stranger paused to read her nametag "Astrid"

He smiled at her one last time before rushing out. Astrid felt something flutter in her stomach. She couldn't figure out if she loved or hated the feeling. How had he cheered her up so quickly?

"Ooh what was that?" Atali smirked.

Astrid turned her head "What was what?"

"You and that customer" she nudged her playfully.

"That was nothing"

Her friend simply scoffed "Please. You actually made small talk with him, and you laughed. You never do either of those things, especially not with customers"

It was true. Astrid normally tried to keep her interactions with customers to a minimum. It was very out of character for her.

"Astrid has a crush" Atali teased with a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, I do not" she denied automatically "I don't have time for that stuff. In case you haven't noticed, my life is a little hectic at the moment. Why would I add a relationship into the mess that is my life?"

"I'm just saying, a little romance never killed anyone"

_'But in my case romance has caused serious injuries, and that didn't even come from my own romance'_

"You've clearly never read any teen romance novel ever written" was how she chose to respond instead

"You know what I mean"

"I do" she nodded "And when the time is right, I'll start thinking about it. For now I need to focus on actually having a place to live"

Atali seemed to drop it after that. For some reason that Astrid could not understand, images of the lanky teen crossed her mind again. Another flutter.

_Were those butterflies?_

No. Nope. Nuh uh. She was coming down with something (at least that's what she told herself)

**_And that's first chapter done!_**

**_So this story is gonna tackle a lot of mature topics but don't worry I'll put trigger warnings for anything serious. I'll still try to balance that with comedy_****_. The rating may also change at some point but I'm not sure yet._**

**_Hope you guys like it!_**

**_Shohini :)_**


	2. The Effects of (pretend) Alcohol

_"Mummy I don't like your new boyfriend"_

_Her mother froze monetarily__"Why is that sweetheart?"__"_

_He's mean to me" she pouted "Plus, he gave me this" she pointed to a blossoming blue-black bruise on her shoulder "Why does he do that mummy?"__"_

_Well honey, he didn't mean to give you that"__"_

_Why does he do it then?"__"_

_You see, he has a magic juice" called alcohol" she pulled the young warrior onto her lap "And it's nice, but it makes him a bit mean"_

_She crossed her arms "I don't like it"__"Oh my darling girl, you will one day"__"But I don't want to"__"Unfortunately you have to, it's the effects of alcohol it's a part of life"_

xxxx

Blaring music. Blinding lights. Deafening yells and slurs. Sticky surfaces. Air thick with alcohol.

Absolutely everything Astrid hated.

Groping. Pawing. Touching. Women and men blindly letting their guard down for the wrong people. Mistakes will be made, and Astrid can predict that at least (_at least_) half of these people will be filled with regret by tomorrow. She never saw what was so great about bars. They were her hell.

"Hellloooo people of Berk!"

Great.

Two more devils.

A pair of blondes all but barged into the bar that night. Astrid rolled her eyes at the sight. Just another pair of idiots who's mess she'd have to clean up.

"Behold! The wonder that is... Ruffnut and Tuffnut!"

"Actually she means... TUFFNUT and Ruffnut"

The female twin, 'Ruffnut' she assumed, scowled "RUFF and Tuff"

"TUFF AND RUFF"

"RUFF AND TUFF"

"TUFF AND RU-"

"Hey you two!" Astrid cut in, having enough of the juvenile dispute "How about you shut up and have a drink, yeah?"

She poured two tequila shots and put them in front of them. They exchanged looks of confusion and amusement.

"I like her. She gets it" the strange girl stated before downing the shot "Woo hoo!"

Instantly after that, she raced to the dance floor, leaving her brother to huff.

"Hey, no fair! Wait for me!" he exclaimed before also downing his drink. He followed his sister "Partaaayyyyy!"

Astrid stared at the two, slightly bewildered. It wasn't exactly a normal first encounter. Then again, when it came to bars, they usually never were.

"Ruff? Tuff?"

Wait a minute.

She recognized that nasally voice.

"Coffee snob!" she exclaimed smiling.

He turned at the sound of her voice and his eyes widened in recognition "A-Astrid! Hey!"

"Awww you remember me" she jokingly placed a hand over her heart "I'm touched"

He rolled his eyes in a playful manner and sat on a stool "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a seen a pair of twins come in here? Their names are-"

"Ruff and Tuff. Or was it Tuff and Ruff? Seemed to be a little conflict over that" Astrid smiled.

"Ah so you have met them"

"I feel like 'met' is a strong term. I have definitely seen them though" she pointed to the dance floor "The two muttonheads are killing the dance floor. Not sure it's in a good way though"

"Sounds like them" he chuckled "I'll apologize for them now"

"Apologize for what exactly?"

"For anything they've done. Or are doing. Or will do in the future"

Her giggle felt inevitable "Apology has been accepted. Is being accepted. And will be accepted for the future"

"Good to know" he grinned "They haven't done anything, right?"

"No, nothing bad" she dismissed "They started yelling so I offered them both drinks and ever since they've been on the dance floor"

"How many shots did you give them?"

"Only one each. Admittedly against my better judgement. Something tells me that those two and alcohol are not a good mix. But they seemed drunk when they came in so..." she spoke as she cleaned out a glass

"Oh they weren't drunk when they got here" he laughed

She paused "They weren't?"

"Nope" he shook his head.

"Then they just seem drunk when their sober apparently"

"You should see them when they're hungover"

"I'm almost afraid to find out"

"It's not fun. And I get to deal with it every morning"

"Lucky you" she quipped.

"Well someone's gotta get 'em up for their jobs"

Then it clicked in her brain "Those two are the friends who work in the sucky campus coffe shops?"

"Uh yeah" he blinked a coupe of times "I can't believe that you remembered that"

"Well, to be fair, it was only this morning"

"Right, right"

"Why would they even go out every night if they know what they're in for the next morning?"

"They don't exactly think ahead"

"That doesn't surprise me" she winked "They're definitely going on the regret list"

"Your what list?"

"Look around Hiccup" she gestured to everyone in the bar "Half of them are going to have a kickass hangover, or they'll wake up in someone else's bed, or who knows they'll wake up naked on a boat to Thor knows where, but ultimately they'll feel regret about tonight. Hence, my regret list"

"You've put a lot of thought into this" he commented.

"I'm here almost every night, this may be surprising, but it actually gets pretty boring"

"Shocker" he quipped sarcastically "So what list am I on?"

Astrid looked at him for a few moments "Regret list, for sure"

"What? Why?"

"You're not going to do anything that you'll regret" she clarified "But in the morning, when you're dealing with your buddies over there and simultaneously dealing with the headache you got from all this music, you'll regret having been here with them in the first place"

"No I don't think so"

"Really?"

"I mean, I'll definitely have a headache in the morning, and dealing with those two will be an absolute pain, but I won't regret being here"

"And why is that?" she asked with slight curiosity.

"Well I'm talking to you. Not regretting that"

Astrid definitely was _not _blushing.

_At all_.

She shot him a small half smile and looked down briefly.

"So what are you doing drinking?" she asked grabbing another glass.

"Oh just water's okay, thanks. I'm DD-ing" he explained.

At that, she raised an eyebrow "Isn't your campus like a ten minute walk away from here?"

He tried to come up with some sort of excuse or explanation, but ultimately deflated with defeat. For the second time that day, she watched him blush with embarrassment and rub the back of his neck. She couldn't figure out why the act was so endearing to her.

"Alright fine, I just don't like the taste alcohol all that much" before she could even formulate a reply he spoke again "Go ahead and laugh, I know how weird it is, the eighteen year old who doesn't like getting drunk"

The blonde bartender simply poured his water and passed him his drink "Not as weird as you might think. I don't like alcohol either"

"And yet you're a bartender" the irony was not lost on him.

"I'm not drinking any of it" she pointed out.

"Fair enough" Hiccup nodded "Can I ask why you don't like alcohol either?"

Astrid paused, choosing her words carefully. The question held more weight than anyone would ever realize. The thing is, she'd never actually had alcohol before. Not one drop. But she'd seen the effects alcohol could have on a person. She'd felt the effects alcohol could have on a person, and she had the scars to prove it.

"It just leaves a bitter taste in my mouth"

"I get that"

She couldn't control the pensive stare fixated on her face.

_'Do you?'_

Still, she wiped it away before Hiccup noticed and changed the topic "You shouldn't do that, you know"

Now he was the one raising an eyebrow "Do what?"

"Hide stuff about yourself. From the fifteen minutes I've known you" she paused as they both laughed "I can tell you're pretty interesting. And nice. That's a rare trait. Own it."

"Most people would laugh at a teenager who doesn't like drinking"

"Most people are jerks. Doesn't mean you should stop being you" she countered

"True" the auburn teen agreed, grinning "That's good advice. Thanks Astrid"

She smirked "Anytime, coffee snob"

At that, he groaned with slight frustration "I'm never escaping that nickname am I?"

"Would you rather I call you by your real name?"

"Oh dear gods, no"

"There we go then"

xxxx

"No, no, no! I don't believe you!"

"I'm telling you it's true! My dad was livid!"

"There's just no way one dog could make that much mess!"

"Oh he so didn't do it alone! I still he think he had some kind of party with some of the neighbourhood dogs. You know, like that scene from Marmaduke"

"Oh right I remember that scene, your dad was really as mad as Marmaduke's owner?"

"Madder"

"Oh gods"

"And that was the lovely temper I got to deal with on a daily basis"

"It can't have been that bad"

"Trust me. It was" he said completely straight faced before bursting into laughter.

Astrid was almost crying with laughter at this point. In between serving drinks she'd been talking to Hiccup. It had been nearlynearly three hours. Best three hours of her life. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so uproariously. She couldn't figure out what it was, but there was something truly magnetic about Hiccup. She wouldn't call it charming exactly but... It was different. Nice.

"Hey at least your dad was in the picture" she said lightly.

"O-oh. I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Wait, no that's not what I meant. I just mean I, well I never knew him. He might be dead, I wouldn't know either way" she joked awkwardly and he tried to return the laugh but it didn't quite sound right "Okay, that wasn't funny, I'm just gonna see if anyone else needs a drink-"

"Hey, wait" he gently held out his arm to stop her from leaving "Don't worry about it, it's an awkward subject, but what you said wasn't that bad. Trust me, nobody is more awkard than me"

She smiled slightly, tension wearing off "I mean, don't humour me, it was pretty bad"

He chuckled, and the butterflies came back "I guess"

A silence that landed somewhere between comfortable and awkward fell over them.

"This probably doesn't help, but I feel the same way with my mum sometimes"

She stared at him for a few moments "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know who she is. But I feel like I don't actually _know_ her. Does that make sense?"

"Don't worry, it does" she reassured him "It's like, you know the face but you don't really know the person behind it"

"Exactly" he nodded "And it's so weird because everyone always says I'm like her. The way I talk, the way I look, even the way I act. They divorced when I was younger, I can't even remember the last time I saw her"

She could tell this topic was sensitive so she attempted to lighten the mood "You know they tell us about how we should be grateful to our parents for everything they've done for us. But they never talk about how they screw us up"

He laughed a little, previous atmosphere returning "I don't really drink, but I'd drink to that"

"Cheers" she grinned pretending to hold up a glass, an action that he quickly "Here's to weird childhoods"

"To weird childhoods!"

They both mimiced a drinking motion.

"You should drink slow, this stuff is strong"

"So strong. I could get drunk off of one glass"

"Someone can't hold their liquor'' she smirked.

"Ah, you caught me. Shameful"

Astrid giggled absent-mindedly pouring a drink for one of the customers. Once he had his drink she turned her attention back to Hiccup.

"So um listen, I was wondering if you-" he began

Unfortunately, he never got to finish his sentence. Before he knew it a flash of blonde was crashing into him.

"Hiccy! Heyyyyyy" An extremely drunk Tuffnut slurred.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked over at Astrid, who was doing everything she could to contain her laughter.

_'Hiccy, I'm so gonna remember that'_

"You having funnnn? Who's the girlll?" he squinted at her nametag "A... Atr... Atrid!"

"Atrid?"

"He misses the letter s when he's drunk" Hiccup explained "Not sure why though

Astrid simply nodded, unsure of how to react.

Suddenly, the male twin let out a loud gasp "Wait a minute! Atrid! You... You de cute coffe girlll" he slurred, leaning his weight heavily onto Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, as he looked frantically between the pair.

"I-I didn't say that!"

"Yeahh you did" he slurred "You were all like... Ya know... Blah blah blah Cute coffee girl... Blah blah blah.."

"Alright Tuff, that's enough from you" he ushered his best friend back onto the dance floor.

"So you think I'm cute, huh?"

"W-well... I mean... W-what I was s-saying was-"

"Relax coffee snob, I'm flattered, really"

"You don't care? You're not like, I dunno, weirded out or anything?"

"No, why would I be?" she asked "I firmly belive that you can find someone attractive without being attracted to them" she gestured to him "Case and point. I think you're cute but it doesn't mean we're gonna date"

"I mean, I know I'm awkward but I'm not that bad-"

"Oh no, it's nothing personal" she waved him off dismissively "I'm eighteen years old and I have to work five jobs just to pay for my crappy flat. Not much time for relationships with all of that going on"

"Five jobs? That's insane"

"It's not all that bad. One of my jobs with an orphanage and another one is with a pet shelter, so all in all not bad"

"Wait a minute, that's only four jobs"

"Fifth job is waitress, not a big fan"

"What restaurant do you work in?"

"Geez coffee snob, first the coffee shop, then the bar, and now the restaurant? I'm starting to think you're some kind of stalker" she teased lightly "Can't resist my cuteness?"

"Oh gods" He rubbed a hand over his face "I'm just gonna find the twins and-"

"Hey wait a second" she stopped him "The little Italian place down the street. That's where I work"

"Well in true stalker fashion, I'll remember that" Hiccup joked "But seriously, I probably should get my friends"

"I would" she agreed, looking as the pair trying to agitate someone twice their size.

"You REALLY wanna fight big guy? Bring. It. On"

"Yup, that's my cue" he stood and went over to where the scene was unfolding. She couldn't figure out what was being said but soon enough the twins were being marched out the door.

"See ya around Astrid"

She decided to get one last tease in "See ya cutie!"

He turned to scowl at her, but there was only warmth in his stare. He shook his head, smiling as he left. Astrid couldn't help but smile too. That had actually been a nice night.

Until...

"AH!" Astrid yelped as beer got spilt all over her uniform by yet another drunk guy.

It was the gods dammed effects of alcohol.

**_Nobody will care about this but I'm gonna say it anyway: Marmaduke is such an underrated film._**

**_So I don't know if I achieved this, but my aim in this chapter was to get Astrid and Hiccup to open up to each other, without opening up too much. That's why their bits about their families are so vague (and why the first scene is so short.. Trust me, that topic will be coming up a lot ;)_**

**_Until next time_**

**_Shohini :)_**


End file.
